1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of education and in particular to a teaching instrument with which students can play games, create artistic designs, and learn mathematical relationships.
2. Brief Summary of the Prior Art
The general education of children today relies upon compulsory standard curriculum education without enjoyable enlightening effects. As a consequence, the intelligence development of children has been frustrated due to the unconscious resistance to studying, and this has thus led to difficulties in expanding the scope of studies effectively. This standard approach to teaching has also caused great psychological encumbrances to the learning process of children such that their fears are aroused easily to greatly affect their intelligence development. It not only aggravates knowledge dispelling attitudes of the children, but also leads to the loss of freshness and attractiveness in such studies. In particular, the subject of mathematics represents the most significant problem with children, since mathematics itself is a science of active or dynamic understandings. Although compulsory standard curriculum education is designed to prepare the student for examinations, this type of teaching may only obtain temporary satisfaction in the results thereof, and the children may be left in an unrealized state of education and unable to promote the interests of knowledge acquisition effectively. Eventually, the ability to have independent thoughts and creation potential will be lost.